Jun la exhibicionista?
by Jos D
Summary: Jun todavía no tiene novio, ella hará lo que sea para obtener uno, aun que sea maneras atrevidas. (cap 4 con Joe)actualizado
1. Capítulo 1

Jun estara por cumplir los 16 años y todavía no tiene novio, ella hará lo que sea para cumplir, aunque eso tenga que significar, que se pasa de lista, o mejor diho de exhibicionista. Espero que les guste  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Jun la exhibicionista?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Una tarde como cualquiera, Jun Motomiya se siente deprimida ya que dentro de unos días va tener 16 años y aun no tiene novio.  
  
"Porque sere la unica chica de la escuela quien no tiene novio?" se preguntaba Jun  
  
Luego de que Jun lo haya pensado varias veces sobre como solucionar su problema ella tomo una decisión firmemente, pero la decision fue de tener novio a toda costa sin importar porque metodos lo vaya a conseguir.  
  
"Ya fue suficiente, a la hora que se acabe las clases, buscare novio y ya se quien sera mi primer objetivo" dijo Jun pensando en el hermano mayor de Joe   
  
{A la hora que termino la clase}  
  
Jun se dirigío rapidamente a su casa y de acerco a Davis ahogandolo  
  
"Jun estas loca ¿que es lo que quieres? matarme"  
  
"Dime donde puedo encontrar al chico que vi la otra vez"  
  
"Cual?"  
  
"El que te llevó hasta la casa el hermano mayor de quien sabe quien"  
  
"Ah ese" despues Davis le dijo donde vivía  
  
Media hora mas tarde, Jun localizó el lugar  
  
"Bien, aqui estoy"  
  
Jun estaba pensando en un plan sobre como ataraerlo, ella tuvo varias ideas, y se le ocurrio la idea mas atrevida  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Me gustaría saber como se llama el hermano mayor de Joe, este fic tendrá pocos capítulos. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Escuche que el hermano de Joe es Shuu bueno eso es lo que escuche asi que así lo voy a poner. Jun le enseñara algo que este no esperaría.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Jun la exhibicionista?  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Jun se dirigió al departamento en donde se encontraba el hermano de Joe, ella se preparaba para conocer a Shuu, ella arreglaba su falda, la levantaba un poco mas hacia arriba.   
  
'Espero que esto funcione'  
  
Ella toco el timbre, curiosamente Shuu era el único quien estaba en su casa.   
  
"Hola me recuerdas" dijo Jun, pero Shuu no la reconocio por un momento  
  
"Ah si tu eres la hermana de Davis no"   
  
"Que bien que me reconociste" dijo alegremente Jun  
  
"Se te ofrece algo?"  
  
"Si me gustaría tomar algo"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Es que sentía calor y seme ocurrio llegar de pasó aquí" Jun de pronto sacó algo para que se cayera  
  
"Hay se me cayó algo" de pronto Jun ella agarró el objeto que se le cayó, pero ella hizo una posición la cual su trasero se exhibía, como ahora la falda parecía mas corta, se podía ver sus pantaletas (o su ropa interior), Shuu se sonrojó al ver la ropa interior de la chica.  
  
'Que chica tan atrevida o acaso no se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo'  
  
"Hum dime como supiste donde vivía"  
  
"Me lo dijo mi hermano, dime por donde esta la cocina?" preguntó Jun   
  
Shuu le respondio y ella se fue, luego pensó sobre lo que acaba de ver.  
  
'Me pregunto si aquello fue intencional, sea como sea creo que me gustó' decía mentalmente Shuu  
  
Mientras tanto Jun estaba preparando su plan  
  
'Espero que lo haya notado, bueno espero que funcione la segunda fase de mi plan' decía Jun  
  
Ella salio de la cocina y le preguntó  
  
"Te llamas Shuu verdad"  
  
"Hum si"  
  
"Bueno Shuu, quisiera que me hicieras un favor?" pregunto con ojos inocentes  
  
"Que clase de favor?" preguntó Shuu nerviosamente  
  
"Primero sentémonos" Jun se sentó en un sillón   
  
"Esta bien" Shuu se sentó  
  
Jun extendio un poco sus piernas, es decir en lugar de tener juntas las piernas, las separaba poco a poco con tal de exhibirse un poco más, Shuu se quedó mirando, podía ver de nuevo las pantaletas de Jun, el estaba dudando que eso fuese accidental. Ahora se encontraba muy sonrojado  
  
"Hum que clase de favor quieres?" dijo Shuu viendo mas la pantaletas de Jun  
  
"Me gustaría invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?" Jun se subía un poco mas la falda  
  
"Porque me lo pides si no te conozco muy bien"  
  
"Es que me agradas?" dijo Jun, quien luego se quitaba una parte de su uniforme, quedando con una blusa blanca la cual se podía ver su brassiere  
  
"Uff tu no sientes mucho calor" Jun se estaba desabotonando (o quitandose algunos botones de su blusa) y exhibiendo una pequena parte de su brassiere   
  
"En realidad no siento calor, pero oye no tienes que hacer eso" dijo Shuu quien se puso mas rojo que un tomate  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Desabrochandote tu blusa en frente de mi, casí parece que te estas exhibiendo"  
  
"Hay perdon pero es que en realidad si tengo calor" dijo Jun quien se abrobacha algunos botones  
  
"Hum por cierto cuando va ser tu cumpleaños?" preguntó Shuu  
  
"Este fin de semana"  
  
"Hum no creo que pueda ir ya que tengo que estar con mi novia"  
  
Jun al escuchar esto sintió que se estaba hundiendo. Ella no esperaba que él tuviera novia.  
  
"Ha bueno entiendo" dijo Jun quien salio inmediamente del departamento sin despedirse y llevandose su otra blusa de uniforme (creo que es de color cafe o es verde?)  
  
"Pero que le pasa a ella?"se preguntaba Shuu  
  
{10 minutos despues}  
  
  
  
"Creo que tendre que buscar a otro que pueda atraer con mis encantos" Jun sin darse cuenta ella se encontraba en un parque  
  
Mas adelante se encontraba Matt viendo en el cielo, pensando en la proxima canción que inventaría. Ambos caminaban en la misma direción pero en sentidos opuestos, Jun tenía la vista hacia arriba meintras que Matt miraba hacia arriba. Ambos no se daban cuentan de que estaran por chocar  
  
De pronto ambos chocaron  
  
Continuara...  
  
___________________________________  
  
Me gustaría saber si alguien tiene un dibujo de Jun en pantaletas  
  
Saben tal vez haga un capítulo de Jun con Tai, pero despues con quien mas? 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

Aqui va el siguiente capítulo  
  
Jun la exhibicionista?  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Ambos chocaron, pero Jun cayó sobre Matt, curiosamente los senos de Jun estaban en la cara de Matt  
  
"Lo siento no me fijaba por donde pasaba" dijo un Matt todo sonrojado  
  
"Yo tambie lo siento" dijo Jun mostrando una sonrisa al reconocer la voz, mientras que Matt tambien reconoció la voz  
  
"Hola Matt cuanto tiempo si verte" dijo Jun quien se levantaba mientras que Matta aun estaba en el suelo, pero curiosamente el le estaba viendo las panties (lo cual no era su intención)  
  
"Si cuanto tiempo"  
  
'Llego la hora de mis encantos' pensaba Jun intecionalmente dejo caer una pluma que tenía en un bolsillo  
  
"Oops creo que se me cayó algo" decía Jun quien se volteo y se agacho, enseñando sus panties a Matt, provocando que este sufriera una erección  
  
Cuando se agachó lo mas que pudo, ella sufrió una caída y se sentó directamente en la cara de Matt, mientras que este, estaba mas rojo que un tomate debido a que su rostro estaba pegado en la parte trasera de Jun (es decir su trasero), pero al recuperarse la toco.  
  
"Hay perdon Matt" dijo Jun con mucha verguenza, levantandose instantaneamente y a la vez sintiendo una acaricia debido a que Matt la estaba tocando  
  
"Perdon por todo lo que paso" decía Jun  
  
"No fue nada" 'Espero que nadie haya visto esto, sería algo desastroso que alguien publicara lo que acaba de pasar' pensaba Matt  
  
"Oye Matt me acompañas?"  
  
"Pero adonde" dijo Matt muy nervioso  
  
"Tu solo ven, quiero darte algo para que se te pase el mal momento que tuvimos"  
  
"Que acaso tienes alguna forma de quitarme de la mente, este mal recuerdo de t"  
  
"Algo as" dijo Jun  
  
Ellos caminaban hasta llegar en un lugar donde supuestamente nadie los verían. Estaban escondidos entre arboles y arbustos  
  
"Que es lo que vas hacer?" pregunto Matt  
  
"Bueno yo solo quiero enseñarte mis encantos" decía Jun mientras ella se tocaba de manera muy sexy  
  
'Pero que le pasa a esta?, que estara tramando?' pensando Matt  
  
Jun atrajo a Matt hacia él y el puso una de sus manos hacia las panties de ella.  
  
"Tocame"  
  
Matt tocaba a Jun haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados  
  
"Hum no crees que somos demasiado jovenes para hacer este tipo de cosas" decía Matt mientras que Jun no parecía escucharlo  
  
"Que acaso no te agrado" decía Jun, mientras ella estaba en una posición de enseñar mucho, ya que estaba por quitarse sus panties  
  
"Creo que esto es demasiado para mí, mejor me voy" decía Matt corriendo  
  
"Espera no me puedes dejarme plantada"  
  
Continuara.  
  
Que le hace falta a etse fic Quien quiere que sea la proxima victima de Jun 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

A peticion de Atorichan pondre a Jun con Joe, aunque suene raro.  
  
JUN LA EXHIBICIONISTA  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Matt corría como loco alejandose de Jun, mientras que esta se vestía y lo perdio de vista.  
  
"Maldicion se me perdio" decía Jun con tristeza y con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"Ahora que hare quien me acompañara mañana en mi fiesta de cumpleaños" decía Jun comenzando a derramar lagrimas, ella se secaba las lagrimas y al dar una vuelta a la esquina se tropezo con alguien y cayo encima de él  
  
"Ay perdon cuanto lo siento" decía Jun  
  
"No fue nada solo fue un accidente" decía Joe  
  
"Oye no te h visto antes?" decía Jun mientras se levantaba  
  
"Creo que si, soy un amigo de Davis" dijo Joe  
  
"Ah si eres al que llaman Joe, el hermano menor de Shu"  
  
"Asi es"  
  
'Que bien tal vez a el pueda convencerlo, buen tal vez sea el hermano menor de Shu, pero aun asi se ve guapo' pensaba Jun  
  
"Oye me podrías acompañar?" decía Jun  
  
"Acompañarte adonde?"  
  
"Tu solo ven" Jun lo agarró de un abrazo y se fue corriendo  
  
"Oye espera tengo otros compromisos"  
  
Mientras que Jun seguia avanzando hacia un lugar donde nadie los viera, Joe le seguía insitiendo que lo soltara, pero ella no hacía caso y a´pretaba el brazo de Joe con mucha fuerza. Cuando finalmente llegaron a una parte de un parque donde nadie los vería, Joe grito  
  
"Bueno que es lo que quieres"  
  
"Shhhh no hagas ruido" decía Jun, mientras desabrochaba algunos botones de la camisa de Joe  
  
"Yo solo quiero estar a solas contigo" decí Jun de una manera sexy haciendo que Joe se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate  
  
"Pero, pero, pero que estas haciendo?" decía Joe de una manera muy nerviosa pero a la vez se excitaba, mientras que Jun se quitaba la blusa  
  
"Solamente hacer que me desees" decía Jun mientras se quitaba la falda, quien enseñaba panties pero aun tenía una blusa blanca la cual se estaba desabotnando  
  
"Ay mamacita" decía Joe y sangre salia de su nariz  
  
"Te gusta lo que vez, puedo hacer algo mejor que enseñarte esta pequeña parte de mis encantos" decía  
  
'Aunque este en etapa de salir con chicas no creo que este preparado para esto' pensaba Joe  
  
"Que pasa no te gusto?" pregunto Junquien ahora estaba enseñando su brassiere y sus senos  
  
'Aunque conozca la anatomia de la mujer, nunca la había visto así, es la primera vez que veo senos' decía Joe aun mas rojo  
  
"Y bien no vas a decir nada?" Jun le estaba comenzando a molestar el silencio de Joe  
  
'Ahora que hare? que hare?, ah ya s'  
  
"Bueno hum cierra los ojos"  
  
"Bien lo cerrare"  
  
'Espero que esta idea funcione'  
  
Joe se puso detras de Jun, comenzo a tocarla, primero tocaba sus brazos, y despues las piernas. Jun podía sentir de manera pacentera esos tocamientos, de pronto sintio que su trasero fue tocado y despues sus senos, ella lo sintio excitante  
  
"Mmmmhhhh sigue as" gemía Jun  
  
Otro tocamiento aun mas placentero fue cuando ella sintio que una mano tocaba sobre sus panties.  
  
"Ahhhh siguele" pero de pronto escucho que alguien estaba corriendo, Jun al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que quedó plantada  
  
"BUUAA NADIE ME QUIERE" lloraba Jun  
  
Continuara.  
  
El proximo cap Tai sera la ultima vícitma, espero que les hayan gustado 


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Aqui les un capitulo esta vez le toca a Tai Jun la exhibicionista

CAPITULO 6

A Jun se le acaba el tiempo se hace tarde y aun no tiene a alguie especial con quien celebrar su cumpleaños

"De seguro toda mi familia esta en casa esperando" decía Jun, quien lloraba y cubriendose su rostro, que estaba empapandose poco a poco de sus lagrimas

"Porque?, porque siempre fracaso con todos los chicos que conozco?, porque?, acaso no soy agradable para nadie" decía Jun, quien se hacía muchas preguntas.

Ella caminaba y caminaba sin ver al frente, ella estaba cayendo en las garras de la deseperacion y de pensamientos negativos, se encontraba deprimida y angustiada, no se daba cuenta de nada ni de los peligros cosntantes que la acechaban, ya que por poco la atropellan y por poco cae en un pozo (donde se estaban arreglando las tuberias), tambien un motociclista perdio el control y por poco impacta sobre Jun

"Porque acaso naide me quiere?" decía Jun con una voz muy deprimente, ella paso cerca de un muchacho quien este la reconocio

"Oye te concozco" decía Tai

"He?"

"A pero si eres la hermana de Davis"

"Y tu eres el amigo de Matt no es así"

Tai noto la voz deprimida de Jun

"Oye estas bien te sucede algo"

"No no es nada" decía Jun quien se alejaba poco a poco

"Si, te pasa algo, me podrías decir que te sucede, yo podría ayudarte en algo"

De pronto Jun, dejo de caminar, escucho unas palabras que podrían ayudarla

"Si hay algo " justo cuando uba dar el primer paso ella se resbalo y cayo hacia atras, levantando una pierna tanto que enseñaba sus panties, Tai se sonrojaba al ver a la exhibida Jun, ella se dio un senton y se bajo la falda ya que se encontraba en una posicion reveladora, ella se levanto y se acerco.

"Hum que es lo que quieres"

"Acompañame hasta mi casa" decía Jun

Tai estaba algo sonrojado, el si había estado con una chica antes pero nunca con alguien mayor y que exhibía sus panties. 

"Oye no se que te pasa, pero no si esto me incumbe, pero te he visto algo deprimida, bueno se que no deberia meterme en tus asuntos pero si sigues así, vas hacer que tu familia se preocupe por ti"

"Dudo mucho que Davis vaya serlo" decía Jun

Tai no podía creer que el propio hermano de ella, no se podría preocuparia por ella.

'Tendré que hablar con Davis'

'Tal vez este sea mi ultima oportunidad de estar con un chico, bueno tal vez sea menor que yo, pero quien se dara cuenta'

"Mira ya nos estamos acercando a mi casa" dijo Jun

"Bien si quieres te acompaño hasta adentro"

Jun abrio la puerta y se encontro a su que tanto la estaban esperando( excepto Davis)

"Jun hija donde has estado" pregunto su madre

"Porque llegas tan tarde y quien es este chico" pregunto el padre

"Tai porque estas junto con mi hermana"

"Perdon por llegar es que estaba distraída y el me lo encontre y me acompaño hasta aqui" decía Jun tratandose de quitarse esa tristeza

"Disculpa las molestias es que la acompañaba porque pues necesitaba compañía"

Tai se sentía nervioso mientras que los padres sospechan

"Bueno ya que estas aqui creo que es hora de celebrar tu cumpleaños Jun"

"Bueno no teniamos presupueso para hacerte una gran fiesta pero, te trajimos un pastel y tus amigos vendran en cualquier momento"

"Mejor te hubieras quedado afuera" decía Davis quien despues recibio un golpe de parte de Tai

"Oye porque me hiciste eso"

"Se mas considerado" dijo Tai

Pasaron los minutos y algunos amigos de Jun llegaron, ella no se snetía feliz a pesar de estar entre amigos y al estar junto con su familia. Tai noto eso e inmediatamente se acercó ella

"Jun dime que te pasa te he notado triste desde hace mucho tiempo"

"No es nada"

"Anda cuentamelo" insistía Tai

"Es que me hubiera gustado comparti este momento con alguien especial"

"Bueno mas o menos se a que te refieres"

"Me acompañas"

"Adonde"

"Solo ven conmigo"

Los dos se fueron hasta el cuarto de Jun, ella inmediatamente cerró la puerta

"Oye porque cerraste la puerta?" decía Tai con algo de nerviosismo

"Sabes me gustaría hacerlo contigo" decía Jun quien se estaba desvistiendo

"Conmigo que cosa acaso es?" 'Con razon se esta desvistiendo'

"Claro" decía Jun quien ahora se encontraba en ropa interior

"Hum Jun perdon por esto pero no puedo hacerlo contigo"

"Solo hazme lo que tu quieres hacerme, no te arrepentiras"

'Bueno yo siempre quise hacer algo con alguien me imaginare a ella que es mi chica'

"Bueno volteate"

Jun se volteo y sintio como la tocaban todo su cuerpo, se sneía excitada

"Ahora ponte en la cama y cierra los ojos"

Jun se sentó y cerró sus ojos, el escucho unos ruidos como si Tai estuviera tranculcando su cuarto

"Bien preparate para esto" Tai ató a Jun con sus propios cintos y cinturones, tapo la boca de Jun con una cinta adhesiva

"Mmmpphhh" Jun no sabía que es lo que esta pasando parecía que estaba siendo secuestrada

"Tranquila esto es algo así como relaciones eroticas salvajes, o mejor conocido como bondage"

"mmmmpppphhh mmpphh" Jun sentía como Tai le tocaba sus partes privadas, le tocaba encima de sus panties y acariciaba su parte trasera. Pero de pronto Tai comenzó a desatarla

"Porque te detuviste ya sentía placentro tus tocamientos"

"Es que creo que no debi hber hecho eso no me parecio correcto"

"Pues aun quieres hacermelo conmigo?" Jun quería desvestir a Tai

"No espera es que no creo que yo sea la clase de chico la cual quieres hacerlo, ademas crei que tu queríamos a alguien especial"

"Pero es que no tengo suerte con los chicos"

"Bueno tal vez sea que ninguno de ellos se merezca tu corazón, bueno el punto es que tal vez por ahora no encuentras a quien te corresponda y creo que aun no te ha tocado y perdon por dejarte pues asi de plantada, pero yo no creo que yo sea alguien para tí" decía Tai quien abrio la puerta y salio

"Pero cuando me tocara" se preguntaba Jun

Continuara....

El siguiente capítulo sera el último 


End file.
